Malédiction
by Asile in the Dark
Summary: Post-Poudlard Harry revient après 12 ans d'exil forcé pour se venger. Mais il a changé et seul Severus le sait. Cependant, celui-ci pourra t-il résister au charme de la nouvelle professeur de DFCM? Va-t-il découvrir ce qu'est devenu son ancien nemesis?
1. Chapitre 1

Ceci est un post-Poudlard qui regroupe les 5 tomes. En espérant que ça vous plaise, Bonne lecture  
  
Malédiction  
  
Chapitre 1.  
  
Neuf bois dans le chaudron disparaissent  
Qu'ils brûlent, qu'ils brûlent lentement.  
  
Le bouleau dans le feus disparaît,  
Pour représenter ce que Madame sait.  
  
Le chêne donne à la forêt la force des tours,  
Dans le feu apporte l'intuition de Dieu.  
  
Le sorbier est arbre de puissance  
Qui pousse vie et magie à fleurir.  
  
Les saules se dressent au bord de l'eau,  
Pour accompagner le voyage au Pays d'été.  
  
L'aubépine pour purifier,  
Et attirer la fée sous vos yeux.  
  
Noisetier de la sagesse et de l'étude  
Joint sa force aux feux lumineux.  
  
Blanches sont les fleurs du Pommier,  
Qui apportent les fruits de fertilité.  
  
Les raisins qui croissent sur la vigne,  
Nous donnent la joie et le vin.  
  
Le sapin à feuilles persistantes  
Représente l'invisible immortalité.  
  
Le sureau est l'arbre de Madame,  
Ne le brûlez pas ou soyez maudit !  
  
Les Bois Sacrés du Rede de la Wicca.  
  
Hermione Granger lâcha le parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir ainsi que le triple cercle qui l'accompagnait, attirant de cette manière l'attention de son mari l'auror Ronald Weasley.  
  
-Que se passe t il, Mione Chérie ?  
  
-Il faut qu'on aille voir le professeur Dumbledore !  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Pas de discussion, prend les enfants, dépose les chez ta mère et rejoins- moi à Poudlard !  
  
-Bien !  
  
*************************************************************************** Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Ce dernier discutait avec une jeune femme encapuchonnée dans une cape verte.  
  
-Je ne vois rien qui puisse vous refuser ce poste, Miss Evans, des résultats exemplaires au BUSE et aux ASPICS, de chaleureuses lettres de recommandation de l'institut de Salem et de vos anciens élèves. Cependant concernant votre petit problème...  
  
-Je comprends que ma formation... comment dire ... extra scolaire est spéciale et que les conséquences physiques sont flagrantes mais je doute que beaucoup de vos élèves et de vos professeurs se sont plongés, un jour, dans les arcanes de la Wicca.  
  
-Il y a bien Mrs Weasley mais elle n'a juste survolé le sujet pour n'en tiré qu'une de vos malédictions.  
  
-Cette petite peste a de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas morte en la lançant. De toute façon, mon apparence est celle des femmes irlandaises qui ont fondées mon ordre. Je peux facilement prétendre avoir des irlandais dans ma famille, elle peux vérifier c'est la vérité.  
  
-Ne la sous-estimait pas ! Elle est très intelligente !  
  
-Si intelligente qu'elle a pris une malédiction du 5ème niveau pour un simple sortilège que vous apprenez à vos sixièmes années ! Déjà que son sort à rater mais en plus elle aurait pu le tuer !  
  
-Il n'y aurait pas eu de grande différence !  
  
-Tuer et supprimer des pouvoirs sont deux choses totalement différentes !  
  
Visiblement énervé, le professeur Dumbledore souffla et réfléchit un instant.  
  
-Miss Evans, nous allons passer un marché, vous taisez votre ressentiment contre mon professeur de métamorphose et je vous engage ?  
  
-Accordé !  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le Hall de Poudlard, un peu avant.  
  
-Où courez vous ainsi, Miss Granger ?  
  
-Oh professeur Rogue ! Il faut que je voie le professeur Dumbledore !  
  
-Je regrette mais il est en réunion.  
  
-Nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ?  
  
Le directeur adjoint acquiesça.  
  
-C'est à quel sujet ?  
  
- J'ai reçu un parchemin qui ne présage rien de bon. Je pense que ça vient de Lui. Ron doit nous rejoindre.  
  
-Je ne pense nous que le professeur nous en tiendra rigueur si nous écourtons son entretien.  
  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement mais rapidement bientôt rejoints par Ron vers le bureau du directeur. L'acariâtre professeur de potion donna le mot de passe ( Chocopops ), ils montèrent et il toqua à la porte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dans le bureau.  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
-Entrez !  
  
L'invitation du professeur Dumbledore laissa place à trois personnes.  
  
-Prenez un siège, je vous en prie.  
  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent pas de quoi s'assoire. Le farfelu directeur de Poudlard le vit et chercha sa baguette mais il fut interrompu par un geste de son nouveau membre du personnel.  
  
-Laissez !  
  
Miss Evans traça une rune simple dans l'air marmonna quelques mots et trois fauteuils apparurent. Les trois arrivants la regardèrent d'un air bizarre, ayant des mauvais souvenirs de la magie sans baguette et de la magie runique.  
  
-Madame, Messieurs permettez moi de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Miss Eva Evans, qui nous vient de l'Institut de Salem.  
  
La concernée dénoua sa cape ce qui laissa apparaître une abondante chevelure rousse, un visage de porcelaine d'une grande beauté et de magnifique yeux verts. Severus Rogue fut le premier à se ressaisir.  
  
-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Evans et je vous remercie de votre acte.  
  
-Mais c'est tout naturel !  
  
Mr et Mrs Weasley firent de même et ils s'assoirent dans les fauteuils appelés.  
  
-Que me vaut cette interruption ?  
  
-J'ai reçu ceci il y a peu.  
  
Hermione lui tendit la lettre. Albus la prit, la lut et blanchit.  
  
-Dois-je m'en aller ?  
  
Le directeur sursauta et se tourna vers la sorcière de Salem alors qu'il passait la missive à son maître des potions qui après l'avoir lu la passa au jeune auror.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Vos lumières vont nous être nécessaire pour comprendre.  
  
Eva prit connaissance de la lettre et se tourna vers sa destinatrice.  
  
-Y avait-il autre chose l'accompagnant ?  
  
-Oui, ceci  
  
Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un triple cercle d'argent et le déposa sur le bureau.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
- Ceci, Mr Weasley, est un triskel. C'est le symbole de nombreuses triples entités et de philosophies tripartites. Ces trois parties sont identifiés comme « moment, sentiment et phases de la lune. » D'autres associations triples incluent la vierge, la mère et l'aïeule de la Wicca, les filles celtes de Fiachna, Barba, Eriu et Folda, ainsi que la Sainte Trinités des chrétiens : le Père, le Fils et le Saint-Esprit. Le symbole de trinité englobé dans un cercle fait allusion à la réincarnation ferme croyance s'il en est parmi les sorcières traditionnelles, et qui se fait jour chez les Wiccans.  
  
-Merci, miss Evans et le poème ?  
  
-C'est un poème anonyme où sont rassemblées les variations du Rede de la Wicca, professeur.  
  
- Le Rede ?  
  
-La loi.  
  
-Vos paraissez bien renseigner sur le sujet, professeur Evans ?  
  
-Le sujet est étudié pendant toutes une année à Salem durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie tout comme les français étudient l'alchimie, Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Alors Professeur, qu'en pensez vous ? Est-ce que ça vient de Lui ?  
  
-C'est possible Mrs Weasley c'est pourquoi il faut être sur nos gardes et...  
  
Un grognement interrompit le directeur.  
  
-Oui Severus ?  
  
-Je pense que ce serait à Miss Granger de faire attention, professeur, après tout c'est elle qui a eu l'idée et c'est elle qui l'a maudit !  
  
-Nous sommes tous responsables, Professeur ! Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur son sort et ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce n'a pas marché !  
  
-En fait, si ça l'est.  
  
-Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'étiez même pas présente !  
  
- Vous n'avez pas le niveau pour lui enlever ses pouvoirs et vous ne l'aurez jamais car aucune Wiccane n'acceptera de vous enseigner les huit niveaux de sa magie !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Car vous avez transgressez l'unique loi de la Wicca !  
  
Le professeur Rogue souriait, ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un arrivait à rabattre le caquet de cette pimbêche de Gryffondor. Lui-même avait été contre l'utilisation d'un tel sort contre le gamin mais Granger avait fait sa Miss-je–sais-tout disant qu'il n'y aurait à craindre qu'elle s'occuperait de tout et qu'ils n'auraient rien sur la conscience. Séverus fut bientôt le seul à s'opposer et ils ne tinrent pas compte de son avis. Au résultat, le sujet de son expérience avait disparu, des équipes entières avaient sillonnées le monde à sa recherche sans aucun succès. L'on ignorait les conséquences sur lui mais l'ordre avait peur qu'il revienne se venger. Tous sauf lui. Alors pour une fois qu'une personne, très belle d'ailleurs, ne s'extasier pas devant l'héroïne, le cerveau de la guerre, il allait en profiter. Foi de Severus Rogue !  
  
-Eclairez notre lanterne, professeur, qu'est elle ?  
  
- C'est très simple professeur Rogue :  
Dix mots la règle wicanne suivra-  
Ne cause point de tort et fais ce que voudras.  
  
-Mesdames, du calme ! Miss Evans souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit !  
  
-Oui, je suis désolé de m'être laissée emporter.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, quant à vous, Mrs Weasley emménager ici avec vos enfants tant que cette affaire n'est pas réglée !  
  
-Merci professeur.  
  
-Mais de rien ! Severus, conduisez miss Evans jusqu'à ses appartements et informez là du nécessaire, s'il vous plait.  
  
-Oui, monsieur ! Venez miss !  
  
Les deux professeurs sortirent laissant le directeur et le couple Weasley discuter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
-Et pour finir ne prêter pas attention à Peeves, ce sale esprit frappeur fait tout pour attirer l'attention. Des questions ?  
  
-Oui, où est passer l'irascible professeur Rogue aux cheveux gras dont j'ai entendu parler ?  
  
Le concerné éclata de rire suivi de près par Eva.  
  
-Appelez-moi Severus !  
  
-A la condition que vous m'appelez Eva !  
  
- Sans problème ! Mais dites moi j'ai si mauvaise réputation que vous en avez entendu parler jusqu'en Amérique ?  
  
-Pas spécialement, mais j'ai rencontré un de vos ancien élèves qui vous adorer bien que je suis sure qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit sur son soi-disant ressentiment.  
  
- Oh nous y voilà !  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une femme rousse sur bûcher en flammes.  
  
-Mot de Passe ?  
  
- Androgyne !  
  
Le portrait s'écarta pour laisser apparaître des installations très sobres.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-C'est austère !  
  
-Votre prédécesseur avait une piété très puissante !  
  
-Grand bien lui fasse ! Je présume que je peux le décorer à ma guise ?  
  
-Bien entendu mais évitez de pendre des cadavres dans vos placards si vous vous que les elfes de maisons viennent faire le ménage ! Je viendrais vous cherchez à 19 heures pour le repas, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'ici là demander à votre gardien.  
  
-Bien !  
  
Voyant que son compagnon s'en allait, elle se retourna et ajouta :  
  
- Oh et Severus ?  
  
-Oui. ?  
  
-Merci !  
  
Ce dernier sourit et sortit. Finalement, il sentait qu'il allait apprécier cette Eva Evans !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment cette fille a-t-elle osé prétendre que je n'ai pas le niveau?  
  
Le prestigieux manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers soupira et frotta ses lunettes.  
  
-Mrs Weasley *re-soupir* elle-même ne se serait jamais aventurée à faire une incantation au dessus du niveau II et elle est major de sa promotion à ses BUSEs et à ses ASPICs.  
  
-Et alors moi aussi !  
  
-Elle a été reçue à l' USS (Université pour sorcières surdouées) de Salem et elle était encore major.  
  
-Mouais elle est puissante mais moi aussi !  
  
-Hermione, nous le savons mais tu connais les américaines, elles sont pires que les françaises ! Si j'étais toi je m'inquièterais des réactions de tes élèves !  
  
-Ron !  
  
-Laisse Hermione ! Alors professeur, vous nous hébergez à Poudlard ?  
  
-Oui, je vous laisse deux jours le temps de vous arranger et que je trouve des appartements convenables et vous emménagez avec vos enfants.  
  
-Et pour Lui ?  
  
-Vous allez devoir faire un effort, Mrs Weasley, et ravaler votre rancœur. Je veux que vous travailler de concert avec miss Evans pour savoir à quoi nous aurons à faire car je doute que votre tentative de lui supprimer sa magie l'est laissée intact !  
  
-Bien professeur !  
  
-Une dernière chose, je veux que cette entrevue reste confidentielle !  
  
- Bien entendu ! Si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous allons partir.  
  
Le couple s'en alla et le vieil homme se tourna vers sa pensine.  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
¤ Flash-back ¤  
  
Le garçon avait été mis en isolement dans une salle spéciale d'où la magie ne pouvait sortir. Severus était le seul membre de l'ordre absent pour marquer son refus de participer à cette ignominie. Lupin étant mort, la vie et le future de l'adolescent étaient dans les mains d'une poignée de sorciers Hermione Granger s'approcha de lui, captant son attention.  
  
- Tu es trop puissant, tu es un danger pour les sorciers.  
  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et nous dévisagea avec incompréhension.  
  
-Tu as tué un homme, tu dois payer ta dette.  
  
Il se releva, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.  
  
Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières,  
Les secrets dans la nuit cachée,  
Quand l'obscurité guidait ta destinée,  
Qu'aujourd'hui je détourne de la pleine lumière.  
  
Le savoir de ce monde n'est qu'oubli,  
Et l'au-delà restera impénétrable.  
Ici est invoqué le dieu Vénérable,  
Afin que soit supprimé l'art de la magie.  
  
-NON !!!  
  
Il avait fini par comprendre et il essaya d'arrêter celle en qui il avait confiance. Les membres de l'ordre se tenait près et firent apparaître des liens qui le maintirent au sol.  
  
Puisses les forces et les puissances célestes  
Attirer vers nous ce pouvoir funeste  
Faire disparaître de son corps toute magie  
Et permettre que le verre les garde soumis.  
  
Soudain un brouillard se forma et quand il se dissipa, l'orbe prévu pour recueillir les pouvoirs du garçon était brisé et ce dernier avait disparu.  
  
¤ Fin du flash-back ¤  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Le professeur soupira et alla caresser son phoenix, Fumseck.  
  
-Je suis plus si sure d'avoir pris la bonne solution à l'époque mon bon Fumseck !  
  
L'oiseau immortel gonfla son rouge plumage et lâcha un trémolo émouvant comme pour marquer son approbation.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dans l'aile réservé aux professeurs, quartiers de Severus Rogue.  
  
Si une personne avait eu le malheur de pénétrer dans les quartiers de Severus Rogue, il se serait demandé si une tornade n'y avait pas élu domicile le temps de tout retourner. En effet, le maître des potions de Poudlard cherchait quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas. Ses recherches étaient ponctuées de :  
  
-Mais, par la barbe de Merlin, où est ce que j'ai mis cette *BIP* de *BIP* de lettre !  
  
Et de :  
  
-Tiens qu'est ce qu ça fait là ?  
  
Au bout d'une demi-heure de dur labeur, le professeur le plus détesté de l'école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre eut l'illumination. Il tira de dernière un tableau la clé qui lui permit d'ouvrir un coffre après avoir au préalable enlever la vingtaine de sorts qui s'y trouvait. Il farfouilla un instant dedans et sortit plusieurs objets notamment une bouteille de shampoing et l'album de sa promotion où il restait des traces de brûlures. Il finit d'ailleurs par trouver ce pourquoi il avait mis ses appartements sans dessus dessous. C'était un simple parchemin scellé par un sceau de cire représentant un éclair sur empreinte de patte de panthère. La missive avait été écrite de telle manière que seul Severus ou son expéditeur puissent la lire. Il la lut rapidement pour confirmer ses soupçons.  
  
A Severus Corvus Rogue,  
Maître des potions de Poudlard,  
Membre de l'ordre du Phoenix,  
Détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin Première Classe.  
  
Professeur, je ne vous jamais remercié pour les cours d'occclumencie que vous m'avez donné, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie lors de ma première année, de m'avoir ramené de chez les Dursley l'été de ma sixième année et n'être pas venu assister à leur tentative peu convaincante d'annihilation de ma magie. Et bien, merci.  
  
Je ne peux pas vous permettre de ne pas me venger mais j'essayerais d'être juste, c'est-à-dire autant qu'ils ont été, et de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide.  
  
Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi ils avaient laissé Hermione lancé leur maléfice, peut-être parce que c'est une femme. Je pense qu'ils avaient peur des conséquences et qu'Hermione a été la seule à avoir du courage. D'après moi, le fait d'avoir raté un sort pèse plus sur sa conscience que le fait de m'avoir maudit. Après tout, je lui avais confié une fois que j'aimerais de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs.  
  
Je n'ai pas encore non plus compris pourquoi j'ai encore survécu mais cette fois je n'en garde aucune cicatrice visible. Hermione m'a rendu un grand service malgré elle et malgré tout les autres inconvénients : Je ne suis le petit gamin avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclairs. Je me suis transformé, je suis méconnaissable : je l'ai perdue ! Eh oui, Malfoy aurait du mal à m'appeler Le Balafré maintenant.  
  
J'ai parlé d'inconvénients précédemment et il y en a beaucoup. Dans un sens, Harry Potter est mort ce jour-là et une autre personne a vu le jour.  
  
Je me suis rendu au lieu des origines de la malédiction et j'ai trouvé celles qui sont les gardiennes d'un grand pouvoir. Elles ne peuvent renverser le sort mais elles vont m'envoyer dans le passé pour que la personne que je suis, puisse avoir une scolarité normale. Oh bien sur, elles doivent me rajeunir de sept ans mais dans quelque jour j'entrerais dans la prestigieuse école de Salem sous la forme d'une jeune fille de onze ans.  
  
Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je vais faire. Et bien, c'est, je pense le meilleur secret de Salem : Elle est mixte. Mais, attention, les garçons qui y entrent ont quelque chose de spéciale : Un don la plupart du temps. Moi, je pense que c'est mon potentielle magique qui les ont décidées à m'accepter.  
  
Les raisons qui m'ont poussées à vous écrire me sont encore floues mais je pense que c'est parce que vous n'étiez pas là. Votre absence doit signifier plus que votre haine, peut-être un refus de coopérer avec eux. Si je vous ai écrit et pris temps de précaution, c'est aussi que j'ai confiance en vous et que je sais que ne vous en parlerez à personne sans que je vous le demande.  
  
Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser à vos infâmes mixtures mais vous aurez dans quelques temps de mes nouvelles par des moyens peu conventionnels.  
  
Avec mes remerciements les plus chaleureux,  
  
Harry James Potter.  
  
Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande confiance jusqu'à lors mais la lettre avait marqué Severus. C'est pourquoi les paroles du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait capté sont attention. Severus ne pensait pas que le «Pas spécialement, mais j'ai rencontré un de vos ancien élèves qui vous adorer bien que je suis sure qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit sur son soi-disant ressentiment » d'Eva Evans était totalement innocent.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, aile réservé aux professeurs, quartiers du professeur Evans.  
  
Dès que le professeur Rogue fut parti, Eva Evans se métamorphosa. Elle attacha ses cheveux, posa sa cape et retroussa ses manches. Elle regarda sa montre.  
  
-Bon il est 15 heures, tu as quatre heures pour avoir un appartement digne de ce nom et qui te ressemble, pour prendre un bon bain et d'installer tes affaires. Allez au boulot ma vieille !  
  
A coup de runes et d'incantations, elle changea le mobilier pour un style plus confortable et moins cellule de monastère. De gris et noir, les tons dominants devinrent orange et vert. Elle fit apparaître une immense bibliothèque en chêne et avec portes vitrées. Un canapé et deux fauteuils vinrent accompagnés l'unique représentant de leur espèce. Elle accrocha des cadres photo de ses amis. Dans sa chambre, elle envoya valser le matelas de paille qui s'y trouver et installa un grand lit à baldaquins avec des oreillers en plumes. Elle ajouta une table de chevet, deux penderies d'une taille plus que raisonnable, une coiffeuse et un miroir qui aussi haut que le plafond. Seule la salle de bain ne fut pas à refaire, il faut croire que son prédécesseur avait de bon goût en céramique et salle d'eau. Puis elle décora les différentes pièces de fleurs, des lys principalement.  
  
Il fut bientôt cinq heures trente et Eva sortit de sa poche sa malle réduite. Elle lui rendit sa taille initiale et l'ouvrit. Un chat noir en sortit bien vite et feula d'indignement d'avoir du rester enfermé si longtemps à l'étroit. Il alla se pelotonner sur le fauteuil le plus près du feu et observa sa maîtresse.  
  
- Prends ton aise Astaroth !  
  
Le félin se contenta de battre de la queue et de miauler comme réponse. Eva sortit ensuit un perchoir qui alla se placer près de la fenêtre. Il y fut vite rejoint par un aigle qui répondait au doux nom de Sanachias. Ensuite, la jeune femme sortit un serpent, Arithésis qui ondula vers la cheminée. Puis, elle servit de la magie pour ranger ses affaires.  
  
Un temps pour chose  
Et chaque chose à sa place  
Replacer ce qui a été déplacé  
A travers le temps et l'espace.  
  
Cette formule était normalement destinée à retourner à son époque lors d'un voyage temporel mais différemment utilisée, c'était un très bon sort de rangement et très rapide. Voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant le dîner, elle prit un bain dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une mini piscine. Relaxée, elle s'habilla d'une robe de la couleur de ses yeux et laissa apparaître un collier en forme de lune sur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle attacha ses cheveux mais des mèches restèrent indomptables. Elle marmonna à son reflet :  
  
-Fichu cheveux rebelles, je savais que j'aurais du faire un brushing !  
  
Elle donnait à manger à sa ménagerie quand trois coups furent frappés à sa porte.  
  
-Entrez !  
  
La réaction du professeur Rogue, et oui il était déjà sept heures, ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
-Je ne savais pas qu'on donnait des cours de décoration intérieur à Salem !  
  
-Oh non, juste à l'USS !  
  
Et elle parut. Severus ne s'était pas fort aventuré dans son antre et ne l'avait point remarquée. Comme à son habitude, il ne montra pas ses sentiments mais au fon de lui se ranima une vieille flamme lorsqu'il la vit.  
  
-Vous avez été à l'USS de Salem ?  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Faites attention ! Granger va être jalouse.  
  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
  
-Elle a été refusée à toutes celles auxquelles elle s'est présentée.  
  
-Oh je vois. Mais pourquoi parler d'elle, vous avez évoquez il y a quatre de me mener à la Grande Salle. Voyez-vous je meure de faim !  
  
- Alors allons-y !  
  
Ils parcoururent le chemin qui les séparait de leurs repas en parlant et en riant. Les tableaux qui les virent passer se demandèrent quelle était l'identité de la jeune femme qui arrivait à dérider le sinistre et froid professeur Rogue.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les esprits frappeurs sont des êtres farceurs et destructeurs. Alors si Peeves, esprit frappeur de son état depuis un peu plus de 500 ans, était en train de jouer au bowling avec les jambières et les casques des armures du couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest de Poudlard, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Surtout lorsque le concierge du château et son horrible chatte patrouillaient au sixième étage dans l'aile Est. Cependant ce qu'on ne sait pas sur ces esprits frappeurs c'est qu'ils ont un pouvoir qui n'ait pas donné à tout le monde. Outre leur immortalité, ils peuvent voir les auras des sorciers. Et ça, peu de personne en ont connaissance, pas même le professeur Dumbledore. C'est pour cette raison que Peeves ne pouvait être banni du château car il avait passé un pacte avec lui et surveiller les auras de ceux qui y travaillaient pour savoir s'ils en étaient dignes.  
  
Les auras que Peeves voyait que 7 ans ou qu'une fois, il les oubliait rapidement. Cependant, l'aura du jeune Potter avait marqué l'esprit frappeur par sa grandeur et par sa pureté après la grande bataille. Même Dumbledore n'en avait pas une aussi imposante. Et il était très puissant.  
  
C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit passer le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il en resta bouche bée ce qui étonna le professeur Rogue. Mais celui-ci ne vit pas le clin d'œil que lui adressa sa jeune collègue. Peeves se promit d'avoir une conversation la plus sérieuse possible avec elle plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il ferait mieux de filer s'il ne voulait pas se faire attraper par Rusard qui était revenu de son inspection du sixième étage de l'aile est.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus soupira. Le professeur Trelawney venait pour la 45ème fois des vacances estivales de lui prédire qu'il découvrirait le grand amour. Son autre voisine Eva avait pouffé en entendant la prédiction de la vieille chouette puis s'était tournait vers le professeur Binns et lui expliquait les secrets des guerres gobelines de l'Amérique du Nord. La table ronde qui ne servait que pendant les vacances était très peu garnie. Il y avait le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Binns, Eva, lui-même, l'autre chouette, Mrs Chourave qui ne pouvait quitter ses plantes et Sinistra qui profitait de la semaine pour utiliser les instruments de l'école pour observer je ne sais quelle conjonction astrale visible tout les je ne sais combien d'années.  
  
Il avait passé trois heures à chercher le moyen d'aborder le sujet Potter avec Eva mais dès qu'il l'avait vue il avait tout oublié, comme par magie. Pendant le trajet, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir quarante ans, c'est vrai qu'avec cet accident de potion il y a deux ans il avait rajeuni d'une dizaine d'année. Elle, par contre, pas moyen de lui faire lâcher son age. Il l'avait même menacée d'utiliser du Vérisératum pour qu'elle le lui dise mais elle avait tenu bon.  
  
Il faut dire que Severus ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis une vingtaine d'années, depuis la mort de Lily. Le fait qu'elles aient le même nom de faille était un signe du destin si l'on écouter le professeur de divination qui rabâchait que l'amour de sa vie aurait l'air d'un ange. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait eu pour cause de faire apparaître un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres d'Eva. Par la barbe de Merlin, quelle état belle quand elle souriait !  
  
Bon de quoi il pensait déjà ? Ah oui Lily ! Il soupira de nouveau. Lily avait été sa seule véritable amie. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il s'était fait espion pour Dumbledore. C'est elle qui lui avait demandé de veiller de loin sur son fils. Oh mais Severus ne s'y trompait pas. Il n'avait pas été une seule seconde amoureux d'elle et il n'avait jamais espéré le contraire. Toutefois Lily avait été sa jumelle d'âme, pas ces âmes sœur qu'on rencontre dans ces fichus romans à l'eau de rose, non sa jumelle d'âme, celle qui le comprenait, celle qui savait ce qu'il ressentait et vice-versa.  
  
Le repas se termina assez rapidement et Severus raccompagna Eva à ses quartiers. Elle lui demanda s'il acceptait de l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elle s'achète une baguette et qu'elle commande les livres pour ses élèves afin qu'il puisse envoyer les lettres de fournitures aux concernés. Il s'empressa de lui répondre par l'affirmative et repartit vers ses appartements où il se consacra à une potion contre les cheveux gras. Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais il ne s'était jamais résigné à en faire usage.  
  
Quand il eut finit, il avala sa mixture et prit une douche puis il prit une plume et un parchemin et réfléchit un instant. Il souria d'un air mauvais et commença à écrire son article. En effet, Severus Rogue était le chroniqueur le plus polémique du Quibbler dirigée par Luna Lovegood depuis la mort de son père. Seule cette dernière était au courant de l'identité de son journaliste et elle le laissait cracher son venin dans des articles qui boostaient les ventes de son magazine. Le maître des potions avait pris cette habitude lors de la guerre où il dénonçait les erreurs camouflés du gouvernement et les mésaventures des mangemorts. Potter avait été son correcteur durant deux ans sous la demande de la Serdaigle et se permettait d'ajouter des remarques bien senties de temps à autres. Mais une fois le Gryffondor disparut, le rythme de ses publications avait diminué mais sa hargne n'avait pas baissé. Et Severus pensait qu'il était temps que le monde sorcier sache la vérité sur la disparition de son héros.  
  
De la disparition du Garçon qui a survécu.  
  
Qui ne s'est pas demandé un jour ce qui s'est advenu de ce pauvre petit  
gamin à la cicatrice ?  
  
Après cinq longues années d'enquêtes et de persévérance je suis près à vous  
offrir la vérité sur un plateau d'argent.  
  
Tout d'abord ce que tout le monde sait. Le survivant, fatiguée par le  
combat final durant lequel il a anéanti le tristement célèbre susnommé Voldemort que mon ancien collège surnommé avec raison Face de Serpent, est mis en isolement dans une salle de Poudlard pour qu'il apprenne à contrôler des pouvoirs fraîchement acquis. Deux semaines plus tard, il disparaît dans  
la nature.  
  
Cependant ce que personne ne sait, c'est que l'ordre du phoenix s'est réuni est à disserter sur les mesures nécessaires pour contrôler les pouvoirs du  
jeune Harry Potter. Ce fut la non moins célèbre Hermione Granger, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard et ex-meilleure amie du concerné, qui trouva la solution. Elle proposa de lui supprimer sa magie, de lui effacer  
la mémoire et de le réintégrer dans le monde moldu.  
  
Les opposants furent rapidement « convertis », seul Severus Rogue resta  
ses positions et avec sa verve habituelle déclara que Potter méritait de  
garder de ses pouvoirs. Les dispositions nécessaires furent rapidement  
prises et Albus Dumbledore qui se prétend digne de s'occuper de la  
direction de Poudlard, inventa la jolie petite histoire que tout le monde  
connaît pour camoufler leurs actes.  
  
Le moyen, que découvrit la jeune Granger dans les fins fonds de la  
réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pour supprimer les pouvoirs du  
survivant est une malédiction Wiccane qui méritait un certain niveau  
d'enseignement. Cependant, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez miss Granger  
n'est pas une initié de la Wicca et le rituel échoua.  
  
Potter disparut. L'ordre fit comme si il ne s'était rien passer mais ses  
membres furent envoyés à travers le monde à sa recherche. En vain.  
  
Il y a peu Miss Granger devenu Mrs Weasley a reçu une lettre anonyme. Il  
est fort probable que ce soit un avertissement de Lui, comme ils se plaisent à le nommer. Le Temps de la Vengeance est-il venu ? Cette missive  
marque t-elle le retour du Garçon qui a survécu ? Se vengera t-il  
uniquement sur ses bourreaux ou étendra t-il sa haine à notre « bonne »  
société ?  
  
Seul l'avenir nous le dira.  
  
Crow.  
  
Severus monta à la volière et envoya son ouvrage. Il espérait réellement que son article paraîtrait le lendemain.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Un peu avant dans les quartiers du professeur Evans.  
  
Eva Evans était assise devant sa coiffeuse et regardait son reflet identique à elle-même. Soudain, il se troubla et apparut un jeune homme aux noirs cheveux et au regard d'émeraude. Le changement ne parut pas troubler le professeur Evans puisqu'elle lui adressa un :  
  
- Je sens que je vais m'amuser ici !  
  
*************************************************************************** Review please !!!!!!  
  
Enora de Wes d'Aigle 


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voila la suite !!!  
  
Après les chaleureuses reviews que j'ai reçues, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je me remette rapidement aux travail en profitant de ma dernière semaine de vacances (franchement je préfère faire ça que ma dissert de français !!).  
  
A ceux qui ont reconnu charmed et bien ils ont bien trouvé mais que serai- ce Salem si je ne parlais pas de la Wicca et par dérive du pouvoir des trois ???  
  
Malédiction  
  
Chapitre 2.  
  
Severus bailla. Il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Des souvenirs l'avaient tourmenté jusqu'au lever du jour, du coucher de la lune en fait. A croire qu'un esprit malfaisant s'était acharné sur lui mais son moral remonta lorsqu'il aperçut la belle et fraîche Eva Evans, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de son état. A huit heures du matin, elle paraissait débordante d'énergie. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe émeraude striée par des fils orange qui représentaient d'étrange symbole. Ce vêtement la mettait positivement et radicalement en valeur. Echancré jusqu'à un point sur sa cuisse que ça frôlait l'indécence, il était assez décolleté et les fines bretelles étaient plus décoratives qu'autres choses. Sur sa poitrine reposait le même médaillon que la veille, un croissant de lune en argent qui dégageait d'étranges vibrations. Elle portait sur son côté un sac de tissu orange en bandouiller et elle avait enfilé des gants qui remontaient un peu au dessus des coudes. Pour finir, dans ses bras reposait la même cape qui la recouvrait lorsqu'elle lui était apparue dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse où Eva s'émerveilla de tant de magasins tandis qu'au fond de Severus d'étranges forces oeuvraient. Severus avait tôt fait de reconnaître le désir mais qui n'éprouveraient pas de telles sensations devant une semblable créature. Son esprit lui avait été plutôt attiré par l'immense bibliothèque qui ornait son salon ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas une stupide pimbêche aux regards langoureux. Et les deux conversations qu'ils avaient entretenues lui laissaient penser qu'elle possédait une forte personnalité, un cœur d'or mais aussi une grande intelligence.  
  
Ils se rendirent d'abord dans la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguette. Il détestait y aller, il trouvait que le marchand en faisait un peu trop en étalant sa capacité, étonnante il l'avouait, à retenir les compositions et les noms de tous ces clients.  
  
DRING  
  
A peine ils eurent franchis la porte qu'un vieillard vint les accueillir.  
  
-Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon humble boutique ! Que puis je pour vous ?  
  
Eva semblait perdue dans ces pensées alors Severus se chargea de l'informer sur leur visite.  
  
- Il faudrait une baguette pour cette jeune femme.  
  
-Bien entendu professeur ! Je me souviens du jour où vous venu acheter la votre, 23 cm, bois de bouleau, ventricule de cœur de dragon n'est ce pas ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
-Oui mais je ne suis pas venu raviver des souvenirs mais pour trouver une baguette à miss Evans !  
  
-Bien sur ! Miss ?  
  
Eva revint rapidement sur terre et s'excusa.  
  
-Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes trop âgée pour n'avoir jamais eu de baguette. Qu'est-il arrivé à la précédente ?  
  
-Aux précédentes, vous voulez dire ! Eh bien ma première baguette, plume de phoenix mais je ne sais plus quel bois et quelle longueur, s'est embrassé après un sort trop puissant, puis j'ai eu un bâton de pouvoir mais je doute que les élèves de Poudlard savent ce que c'est.  
  
-Un bâton de pouvoir ???  
  
Severus était aussi abasourdi que le vendeur. Les bâtons de pouvoir n'étaient destinés qu'aux grands de ce monde et même Dumbledore n'était pas assez puissant pour en manier un. La légende disait que Merlin fut le seul homme à en posséder un. Il transmis sa capacité à Morgane dont ses fidèles, entièrement féminins, emmena le secret en Amérique où fut fondé l'ordre de la Wicca six siècles après la mort de la prêtresse d'Avalon.  
  
-Où en êtes vous fournis un ?  
  
-A Blair Witch !  
  
-Non !  
  
-Si je vous assure !  
  
-Vous avez rencontré Madame de Nowhere ?  
  
-Oui ! Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts elle a complimenté votre travail !  
  
Le maître des potions regarda étonné Mr Ollivander, il pleurait presque de joie.  
  
-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?  
  
-Hum...Que je n'aurais pu trouvé instrument si bien accordé à ma personnalité que dans votre maison !  
  
- Merci, Merci que puis-je faire pour vous montrer ma gratitude ?  
  
-Me trouver une baguette ?  
  
-Oh excusez-moi ! Alors...  
  
Il claqua des doigts des mètres vinrent prendre mesure de la jeune américaine.  
  
-Droitière ?  
  
-Ambidextre.  
  
Il farfouilla quelques instant dans la réserve et tira une veille boîte toute usée et poussiéreuse. Il lui présenta avec un sérieux très cérémonial.  
  
- Cette baguette a été faite pour la célèbre Rebecca la Rousse par mon ancêtre mais du à son exil, elle ne put venir la chercher.  
  
-Je ne peux.  
  
Severus leva un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa collègue. Il avait entendu parler de cette Rebecca, une sorcière du XVIème siècle, exilée en Amérique par l'Angleterre. Mais bon son fort c'est les potions pas l'Histoire.  
  
-Essayez ! C'est la plus puissante baguette que je possède.  
  
Eva prit l'objet et fit le geste. Des étincelles rouges et ors apparurent. Mr Ollivander les regarda puis Eva puis les étincelles puis encore Eva. Il ouvrit la bouche. Eva sourit et lui fit signe de se taire. Il acquiesça puis remit l'instrument dans sa boîte qu'il remit à la sorcière.  
  
-Dites moi quels en sont ces composants ?  
  
-Bois de sureau, 24 cm mais je ne sais rien d'autres. D'après les bruits qui courent dans ma famille, il y aurait un cheveu de Rebecca à l'intérieur et autre chose aussi. Le secret de ce genre de baguettes c'est perdu il y a bien longtemps.  
  
-Oui je sais, quel dommage ! Combien vous dois je ?  
  
-Dix Galions !  
  
Eva paya et ils sortirent. Severus ne put résister et lui demanda qui était Rebecca la Rousse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Fleury&Bott.  
  
-Rebecca la Rousse est née à Tara en Irlande, le 31 octobre 1533. Ses parents, sorciers depuis une cinquantaine de générations, vivaient à Stonehenge mais visitaient de la famille en Irlande quand la mère de Rebecca, enceinte jusqu'au coup, accoucha. Les éléments se déchaînèrent pour accueillir la petite. Sa mère mourut en couche, et vous savez que les gens étaient superstitieux à cette époque, Rebecca fut considérée comme maudite. Elle possédait une chevelure léonine flamboyante et de magnifiques yeux d'émeraude. Son père mourut lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. Toujours protégée par son unique parent, elle découvrit très tôt. Etonné par son intelligence et par sa grande culture, les gens s'arrachaient le privilège de l'inviter dans leur domaine. A onze ans, elle entra à Poudlard et devint la meilleure élève que l'école n'ait jamais eue. Elle se fit deux autres amis d'horizons différents mais qui lui ressemblaient physiquement, il y avait une Weasley, la seule de leur généalogie avec les yeux verts et une fille d'origine moldu. Elles devinrent inséparables et chacune assista au mariage des autres après leur graduation. Rebecca épousa Pierre Potter, fils d'une excellente famille d'aurors. Ce fut le bonheur parfait et ils eurent trois enfants, deux filles et un fils. Rebecca et ses amies travaillaient sur une nouvelle forme de magie qui ne nécessitait aucune forme de catalyseur. Un jour, alors que les trois femmes et leurs progénitures femelles se promenaient à cheval dans une de leurs propriétés, elles furent attaquées par le mage noir de l'époque Sandman. Elles érigèrent une barrière autour d'elles mais elle n'arrêta pas les balles des mousquets du sombre homme et leurs filles moururent. Leurs maris ne leurs en voulaient pas et tachèrent de les consoler aux mieux. Cependant, la peine de Rebecca était si forte qu'elle se transforma en haine et en soif de vengeance. Faisant fi des conseils de son entourage, elle se consacra corps et âme à sa revanche. Un jour qu'elle était dans ce qui allait devenir le Chemin de Traverse, Sandman attaqua. Mu par sa colère, elle riposta. Mais ce feu-là ne se contrôle pas, et ce fut le massacre. Sandman périt et on exila Rebecca. Elle partit en Amérique accompagnée de ses deux amies. Leurs maris restèrent ici où ils s'occupèrent de leurs fils. Aux Etats-Unis, les trois femmes créèrent la Wicca et l'enseignèrent à de jeunes femmes qui le transmirent à leurs filles et ainsi de suite en fondant l'institut de Salem. C'est bon ?  
  
-Oui, merci !  
  
Severus comprenait mieux sa réaction de toute à l'heure, il aurait eu la même si on lui avait présenté la baguette d'un des fondateurs.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
Il sursauta et regarda la librairie. Elle était bondée de monde et c'était très animé. Severus avait une petite idée mais vraiment très légère de ce qui avait provoqué cet engouement général.  
  
-Allons voir.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la boutique où toutes les personnes présentes tenaient un journal dans la main, le lisant ou en discutant.  
  
-Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
  
-C'est le Quibbler, le Crow a écrit un autre article !  
  
Eva se tourna vers son collègue.  
  
-Le Crow ?  
  
-Je vous expliquerai. Voyons plutôt son nouveau scandale.  
  
Severus prit un journal, le feuilleta, lit l'article qui l'intéressait, sourit puis le passa à la jeune femme.  
  
-Je pense que ça va vous plaire.  
  
Elle le survola rapidement des yeux. Severus vit une étrange lueur s'allumait dans son regard et un sourire machiavélique lui tiraillait les lèvres.  
  
- Bien, excellent même ! Severus, que direz vous de forcer ce blocus et de m'aider à trouver les ouvrages dont j'ai besoin ?  
  
- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils entrèrent dans la boutique où il se faufilèrent jusqu'au rayon Défense contre les forces du mal. Là, Eva trouva un livre très complet pour chaque niveau puis dénicha de superbes spécimens de grimoires assommants sur les démons et autres sombres créatures. Ils se rendirent à la caisse où elle commanda les livres pour les élèves et paya ses achats. Ils allèrent ensuite au Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir retourner à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette. Du moins c'était leur intention car un imprévu arriva.  
  
-Oh mais que vois-je ? Ne serait la belle Eva l'intrépide ?  
  
Severus regarda la concerné d'un air surpris au son de cette interpellation. Celle-ci se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air amusé.  
  
-Mais oui, Fred c'est bien elle, et elle est toujours aussi belle !  
  
Le professeur de potion soupira et vit les jumeaux Weasley fendre la foule qui les séparait. Ils les rejoignirent rapidement. Fred ou George baisa la main de sa collègue vite suivi par son frère.  
  
-Fred, George ça fait longtemps ! Comment vont les affaires ?  
  
- A merveille, grâce à toi et ton sens de l'humour inimitable !  
  
-D'ailleurs on comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas de droit d'auteur sur ton invention !  
  
-On a finalement ouvert un nouveau magasin à New York et un à Los Angeles...  
  
-...mais nous sommes encore en négociation avec Salem.  
  
- Mais parlons de toi !  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Dis George le professeur Dumbledore accepterait qu'on refasse notre septième année ?  
  
-NON !!!!  
  
-Oh professeur Rogue je ne vous avais pas vu...  
  
-Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Severus soupira de nouveau. Les jumeaux n'allaient pas le laisser partir comme ça.  
  
-Je suis sure que Severus se ferait une joie de vous répondre mais il faut qu'on rentre.  
  
Severus remercia silencieusement sa collègue.  
  
-Oh déjà ! Quand pouvons nous se revoir ?  
  
-Demain au trois balais à 21 heures ?  
  
-Accordé !  
  
Les deux anciens batteurs les abandonnèrent rapidement après l'établissement du rendez-vous et ils purent rentrer au château. Severus laissa Eva devant le portrait de ses quartiers puis alla à la bibliothèque vérifier in point qui le tiraillait.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Eva souffla. Elle avait joué gros ce matin, d'abord chez Ollivander puis avec les Jumeaux. Si Severus Rogue savait des choses sur Harry, seul les jumeaux savaient qu'elle savait des choses sur lui. Ils n'avaient jamais finalement intégré l'ordre. Leur boutique, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, leur prenait beaucoup de temps. Elle n'avait donc pas eu d'hésitations et leur avait révélé certaines choses sur le Boy-who-lived. Sa vengeance ne les concernait pas et ils pouvaient même lui être utile.  
  
-Tu m'as changé !  
  
Eva sursauta. Elle se retourna promptement pour remarquer Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils, Astaroth, son chat, sur les genoux. Rassurée, elle sourit.  
  
- Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué !  
  
-C'est définitif je présume ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Dis je peux te venger ?  
  
-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête.  
  
Un sourire innocent apparut sur le visage du poltergeist. Eva secoua la tête d'un air amusée puis s'assit en face de lui.  
  
-Explique.  
  
Ils discutèrent cinq heures durant, où Eva raconta brièvement tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces douze ans loin de l'Angleterre. Elle évoqua sa fuite, sa renaissance, son apprentissage et le domptage de sa force. Ils parlèrent aussi des auras, de celle d'Eva si imposante, de Poudlard et de ses secrets. Ils établirent aussi une ébauche de plan de bataille puis elle partit dîner dans la grande salle accompagnée par l'esprit, surprenant Rusard qui passait par là.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Une jeune fille courait sans s'arrêtait dans une forêt. Ses pieds étaient en sang et ses vêtements déchirés. Elle avait peur, elle avait été trahie. Soudain elle déboucha dans une clairière baignée par la lune. Une maison,  
plutôt une cabane s'y trouvait. Elle frappa à la porte.  
  
-Entre mon enfant !  
  
La voix est douce mais un peu cassée, comme si elle appartenait à une  
personne n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler. Elle hésita.  
  
-Allons viens, je ne vais te manger !  
  
Elle ramassa son courage et entra. Une vieille dame s'y trouvait.  
  
-Je me suis égaré ! Je voudrai un gîte pour la nuit.  
  
-Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, je sais même qui tu es.  
  
Elle sursauta et la regarda inquiète.  
  
-Celle qui t'a fait ça doit payer ! Elle a transgressé la principale règle de la magie qu'elle a utilisé pour te châtier ! Ta vengeance viendra mais pas tout de suite.  
  
-Quand ?  
  
-Quand tu sauras maîtriser la magie de ton ancêtre !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Eva se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de son premier maître, Alice de Nowhere. Elle était restée six mois environ chez elle, apprenant à dompter ses pouvoirs. Pendant ce temps, l'ermite avait appris à la connaître et lui avait fabriqué son bâton de pouvoir en bois de sureau. Puis lorsque le huitième mois de l'année toucha à sa fin elle l'envoya à Salem où elle suivit les cours de l'institut, puis de l'USS et enfin elle passa de l'autre côté du bureau. De l'adolescente aux cheveux de jais apeurée qui avait trouvée refuge dans la forêt du parc national du Shenandoah, était arrivée une jeune fille de 11 ans à la chevelure brune puis était parti une femme épanouie à la crinière flamboyante.  
  
Eva se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau puis se regarda dans la glace. Le même phénomène que la veille se produisit mais cette fois ci ce fut à l'homme de parler.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ils payeront tous ! Peut-être pas par la mort, mais ils payeront !  
  
Elle sourit tristement à son reflet qui redevint, après un petit signe d'encouragement, sa réplique exacte. Puis elle alla se recoucher en espérant faire la grasse matinée mais c'était sans compter la personne qui la réveilla à cinq heures du matin.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Voilà c'est fini ! Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le chapitre 3 mais j'essayerais de le taper et de le mettre dans une semaine, mais je reprends les cours et je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps. Bref, retournons à ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est plus court que le précédent la moitié environ mais j'essai de faire de la qualité (j'ai dis j'essaie !!).  
  
Comme je l'ai dit plus haut je remercie les adorables personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot et si d'autres veulent s'y essayer j'en serais ravie !  
  
D'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour vous parce que là j'ai un sacré dilemme !  
  
Considérez vous une relation Eva/Severus comme un slash étant donné que c'est une femme ?  
  
Pour les réponses aux reviews, je suis désolé mais impossible d'avoir trop longtemps accès à Internet donc je ne peux pas relire les reviews donc y répondre, la prochaine fois peut-être (sûrement). 


	3. Chapitre3

Comme promis voila mon nouveau chapitre ! Alors, vu le nombre de réponse négative, la futur possible relation Eva/Severus mais probable ne sera pas considéré comme un slash.  
  
Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis et bonne lecture.  
  
Malédiction.  
  
Chapitre 3.  
  
-Evans !!!!!!!  
  
TOC TOC TOC TOC  
  
-Evans bouge toi le cul et viens m'ouvrir !!!  
  
C'est donc sur ces charmants sons du professeur de métamorphose Hermione Weasley, que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se réveilla. A moitié endormie, elle alla ouvrir à sa collègue dans une tenue qui fit rougir l'auror Weasley et le maître des potions, après tout ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit une superbe femme vêtue simplement d'une petite culotte très saillante et d'un débardeur moulant.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?  
  
-Si tu ne souviendrais pas Evans, le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de collaborer pour savoir l'erreur qui a été commise lors de la rédaction du sortilège de suppression des pouvoirs !  
  
-L'erreur c'est toi qui la commise !  
  
Sans plus de tact, elle ferma la porte aux nez de ses visiteurs. Ils restèrent devant la porte un moment, puis Rogue se retourna pour partir avec un :  
  
-Je vous l'avais dit !  
  
Quand la porte se rouvrit. Eva avait passé un pantalon et avait attaché ses cheveux.  
  
-Sache Granger que la prochaine fois que tu viens me réveiller à cinq heures du matin, tu le payeras de ta vie et que si tu veux vraiment collaborer avec moi pour faire des recherches alors tu as intérêt à te bouger les fesses pour ramener tout ce que tu as dessus comme documents et autres avant que je change d'avis !  
  
-Messieurs, si vous voulez bien arrêter de baver sur ma poitrine je vous prierais d'entrer, j'ai fait servir le petit déjeuner !  
  
Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer tandis qu'Hermione alla chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. Eva alla s'habiller pendant que les deux hommes inspectaient sa bibliothèque. Quand elle revint, elle portait un pantalon de toile et un autre débardeur moins décolleté mais tout aussi court. Il faut aussi préciser que son pantalon était taille basse et qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée d'effacer son string (technique purement esthétique de rendre invisible des bouts de vêtements pour obtenir un effet plus aguicheur). L'effet fut immédiat sur Severus et Ron. Cependant, le professeur, ayant plus d'expérience, se reprit le plus vite et s'excusa de cette visite impromptue.  
  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir du vous réveiller mais Granger m'a surpris alors que je revenais de la volière et m'a littéralement traîner jusqu'ici malgré mes protestations afin de lui indiquer votre porte.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, Severus !  
  
Ron sursauta face à cette familiarité. Il ne devait pas courant que le professeur Rogue accepte que les nouveaux membres du personnel l'appellent par son prénom.  
  
-Un problème, Mr Weasley ?  
  
-Non, aucun miss.  
  
-Alors, asseyez vous !  
  
Tandis que les deux hommes s'installaient dans les fauteuils, Eva invoqua une grande table de travail où elle déposa une dizaine d'ouvrage provenant de sa collection personnel, puis réfléchit un instant. Elle prit rapidement sa décision et fit apparaître un tableau noir sur pied et double face. Puis elle ouvrit en grand une de ses fenêtres. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand rapace noir entra et alla se percher sur le bras de l'américaine. Celle-ci lui caressa un peu le plumage puis détacha le message. L'aigle alla rejoindre l'oiseau, qui était visiblement de la même espèce, de la jeune enseignante qui somnolait sur son perchoir.  
  
-Mauvaises nouvelles ?  
  
A la vue de l'expression soucieuse qui s'était inscrite sur le visage pendant qu'elle lisait le pli qui lui était adressé, Severus s'était rapidement senti concerné par le problème potentiel de sa collègue.  
  
- Assez oui ! Ma petite sœur a eu quelques ennuis l'année dernière à Salem et le conseil de discipline a tranché. Je suis bonne pour lui trouver une nouvelle école qui l'accepte malgré sa particularité.  
  
-Votre sœur ? Renvoyée de Salem ? Mais qu'a t'elle donc fait ?  
  
-Oh quelques broutilles sans importance mais le conseil de l'école est composé de vieilles mégères sans sens aucun de l'humour ! Vous croyez que le professeur Dumbledore accepterait de la transférer ici ? Je voudrais garder un œil sur elle pour qu'elle ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs.  
  
- Je sais pas, cela dépend de sa particularité et de ce qu'il lui a valut son renvoi.  
  
-J'irai lui en parlait ce soir avant d'aller à Pré-au-lard.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa.  
  
-Entrez !  
  
Hermione Weasley entra les bras chargés de parchemins et de grimoires. Elle alla les déposer sur la table puis se recoiffa. Severus se leva.  
  
- Je vous remercie Eva de votre hospitalité mais j'ai promis à Mrs Longdubat, l'infirmière de Poudlard, de refaire certaines potions dont il faut absolument combler les trous dans la réserve.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé de vous avoir retenu loin de votre labeur si longtemps.  
  
-C'était un plaisir ! Mesdames, Weasley !  
  
Le maître des potions avait à peine franchi le portrait, gardien de l'intimité du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal que l'auror Ron Weasley s'excusait à son tour laissant seule son épouse et sa collègue. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard un instant telles deux chiens de faïence. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le contact visuel la première et manqua par la même occasion le sourire de triomphe qui passa furtivement sur les lèvres d'Eva.  
  
Elles s'attaquèrent d'abord à l'examen des calculs d'arithmancie* du professeur de métamorphose. Sous l'œil surpris et un brin ébahi de cette dernière, Eva les revérifia deux en trois mouvements et y corrigea quelques erreurs de formules et de tables. Au fur et à mesure de la pêche aux fautes, Eva marquait les conséquences sur son tableau. Après la révision d'une petite dizaine de parchemins, étaient inscrit :  
  
-3 trois lunes de décalage  
-5 heures trop tôt  
-7 personnes de trop  
-Manque d'un quart de chaque quantité.  
  
Ensuite, Eva s'intéressa au rituel. Elle commença par demander à Hermione les motivations qui l'avaient poussée à tenter de supprimer les pouvoirs de son meilleur ami. Le mot Peur vint bientôt s'ajouter à la liste suivi d'Inconscience. Hermione fit la moue lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait écrit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Il y avait eu de la peur, elle le reconnaissait, mais jamais de l'inconscience. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ce qui fit naître en elle une bouffée de colère. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'une petite pimbêche qui ne la connaissait pas pouvait se permettre de penser de telles choses. La conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec le professeur Dumbledore lui revint à la mémoire.  
  
¤*¤*Flash-back¤*¤*  
  
-Qui a osé ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Mrs Weasley !  
  
-Vous savez tout professeur ! Dites-moi qui est Crow !  
  
Hermione tapa sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Les anciens responsables du collège chuchotaient dans leur cadre sur l'irrespect que montraient les jeunes de nos jours envers leurs aînés.  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais su Mrs et je doute qu'Harry le savait bien qu'ils écrivaient ensemble durant la guerre. Il avait des doutes mais il ne me les a jamais révélé.  
  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur le siège en face du vieil homme et soupira.  
  
-Comment a-t-il pu savoir ?  
  
-Comment savait-il ce qu'il écrivait il y cinq ans ? Tout ceux qui avaient accès à ces informations m'ont juré que ce n'était pas eux et ils ne mentaient. Seul Severus n'a pas été questionné sur le sujet, ça 'aurait servi à rien, mais ce n'est pas son style. Il aurait plutôt déballé l'histoire à un de ses Serpentards et le lendemain matin toute l'école aurait été au courant.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Un fou dangereux me menace et la communauté sorcière doit me détester maintenant. Ma réputation est fichue.  
  
-Je doute que nous pouvons qualifier Harry de fou dangereux mais pour le reste je pense avoir une idée.  
  
-Laquelle ? Professeur, je ferais tout pour que mes enfants ne subissent pas mes erreurs !  
  
Au son implorant et larmoyant qu'utilisa Hermione bien qu'elle s'en fichait réellement de ce qu'on pensait de ses enfants tant qu'on l'admirait, le professeur Dumbledore craqua et déballa son plan.  
  
-Trouver ce qui n'a pas fonctionné et nous prétendrons que la protection laissé par le sacrifice de Lily fonctionnait toujours et que c'est cela qui a interféré dans le bon déroulement du rituel. Ensuite, nous justifierons nos actes par un désir de vouloir soulager Harry de sa puissance pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie un peu plus normale et que nous n'ayons pas à craindre sa colère et un débordement de pouvoir.  
  
-Oui mais pourquoi lui enlevaient ses pouvoirs ? On pouvait les lui brider dans ce cas là.  
  
-Harry était trop puissant pour qu'on puisse faire un simple bridage de pouvoirs. Notre but premier était, selon ce que je dirais, lui enlever ses pouvoirs pour en transférer une quantité assez conséquente dans un orbe de cristal et de lui rendre ce qui restait. Cependant je ne connais pas de sort qui permettrait de le faire en une seule étape.  
  
-C'est brillant, professeur bien qu'il reste encore quelque faille. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé !  
  
-J'en conçois. C'est pourquoi, pendant je peaufinerais ma petite histoire, vous travaillerez de concert avec Mlle Evans comme il l'était prévu.  
  
-Mais professeur comment pourrait elle m'aider ?  
  
-Major de promo à tous ses examens, elle a été recrutée dès sa cinquième année par l'USS de Salem. Sa thèse d'Histoire de la magie, présentée à ses ASPICs, a été publiée et mise sur le marché où les sorciers et sorcières se sont précipités dessus. Je crois même que vous l'avais achetée !  
  
-Je ne crois pas non. A moins bien sur qu'elle s'appelle Agalipta Erebius !  
  
Hermione lança un coup d'œil suspicieux au professeur qui regardait par la fenêtre.  
  
-Non ?  
  
-Je crains bien que si.  
  
Horrifiée, elle gémit.  
  
-Dire que j'ai admiré son ouvrage ! Dois-je vraiment travailler avec elle ?  
  
-Oui et cela ce n'est pas si dur. Elle est très aimable.  
  
-Elle me déteste et elle est superficielle !  
  
-Je doute de la véracité de vos paroles sur son intelligence. Le professeur Rogue a l'air de l'apprécier. Quant à son ressentiment à votre égard...et bien il est un peu justifié. Elle est à peine autorisé à utiliser des sortilèges de niveau trois et vous faites de l'art qu'elle apprend une facilité accessible en tentant une incantation de niveau cinq !  
  
-Rogue aime ses formes pas son esprit et vous savez que j'étais capable de pratiquer le rituel !  
  
Hermione s'était relevée, outragée, durant qu'elle parlait (nda : *regarde la réplique précédente*) ou plutôt hurlait.  
  
-Calmez-vous voyons ! Je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités magiques mais je vous dis simplement ce qu'elle pense de vous ! De plus, elle possède des connaissances sur le sujet que vous n'avez pas. Alors tachez de vous contenir et de fournir un travail efficace. L'avenir politique de l'ordre est en jeu !  
  
¤*¤*Fin du flash-back¤*¤*  
  
-Si je vous ennuie, dites le maintenant ! Je ne vous imposerais pas ma présence dans ce cas !  
  
Hermione sursauta. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle avait du manquer une question d'Eva.  
  
-Excusez-moi, je pensais.  
  
Le ton peu aimable de sa réponse fit passer une ombre dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci ravala sa réplique puis lui souria d'air mielleux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais maintenant que vous êtes de retour avec moi, pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de me dire lequel des neufs bois avez-vous utilisés ?  
  
La façon, toute aussi mielleuse que son sourire, dont elle avait usé pour poser sa question, tenta Hermione de ne pas répondre. Mais se souvenant de l'ordre du directeur, elle fit fi de son intention première et répondit.  
  
-Du sureau, pourquoi ?  
  
Eva blanchit et serra les dents de colère.  
  
-Partez !  
  
Hermione la regarda, surprise.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Vous m'avez très bien entendu !  
  
-Et les recherches ?  
  
-J' ai trouvé votre erreur. Je vais voir le professeur Dumbledore pour l'en informer. Et maintenant, déguerpissez-moi le plancher avant que je vous envoie faire un petit tour à Kuala Lumpur*!  
  
-Très bien, je m'en vais ! Il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat !  
  
Hermione ramassa ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique puis partit. Eva, dès qu'elle eut disparu, s'affaissa dans un fauteuil qui était apparu comme par magie.  
  
-Tu ne connais pas les conséquences de tes actes 'Mione. Tu n'en imagines pas le quart.  
  
Ces mots flottèrent sur l'air quelques instants bien qu'ils furent murmurés. Des particules de magie s'amoncelèrent devant la sorcière et formèrent un visage masculin balafré d'un éclair sur le front.  
  
-Finalement, on avait raison. Le Conseil doit en être averti.  
  
Eva souria tristement.  
  
-Je sais. Lily doit être accepté ici. Elle nous modérera tant qu'il n'aura pas tranché.  
  
-Il faudra faire attention avec elle. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi nous n'avons encore rien fait pour nous venger. J'ai peur qu'elle ne tente quelque chose pour nous éviter de souffrir en le faisant.  
  
-Oui. Il faudra faire attention. Il ne lui reste que deux vies. Elle manquera. La fin du sort opérera dans six mois et elle fait tout pour profiter du temps qui lui reste. Ca ne peut que lui faire que du bien de changer de paysage.  
  
-Il faut arrêter de culpabiliser et lui offrir de l'amour.  
  
-Nous ne pouvons plus aimer.  
  
-Mais nous pouvons faire qu'elle croit que nous faisons tout ce qui nous possible pour réapprendre et le li donner.  
  
-Tu as raison, comme d'habitude. Reviens, je vais aller voir le vieux fou.  
  
Le visage se désagrégea puis les petites paillettes de lumières réintégrèrent le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupira et se releva. Elle fit un geste de la main et la table, ce qui était dessus et les sièges en surplus disparut.  
  
-Astaroth ! Arithésis ! Sanachias ! Je sors ! Surveillez les appartements   
  
Eva sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La gargouille s'ouvrit sans qu'elle n'ait à prononcer le mot de passe. Elle monta les escaliers, frappa à la porte, attendit la réponse et entra.  
  
-Miss Evans, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
-Bonjour professeur, j'ai trouvé ce qui n'a pas été lors du rituel de suppression des pouvoirs de Potter.  
  
-Déjà ?  
  
Eva regarda sa montre.  
  
-En sept heures professeur ! Sept heures de recherches inutiles !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-L'erreur c'était Granger ! Elle n'a pas respecté la préparation. Et elle a fait brûlé du sureau au lieu du bouleau !  
  
-Mais j'ai vu le parchemin, il y avait écrit qu'on pouvait utilisé soit l'un soit l'autre.  
  
Eva soupira.  
  
-Une wiccane n'aurait jamais brûlé du sureau. Cela nous est interdit.  
  
-Alors pourquoi ç'était marqué que l'on pouvait ?  
  
-Pour protéger nos secrets. Le sureau est reconnu pour avoir plus de capacité magique que le bouleau alors une personne voulant absolument réussir son sort l'utilisera plus que l'autre.  
  
-Bien, je vois. Y-a-t'il autre chose qui aurait pu ?  
  
-Des erreurs de calcul, rien de grave. Par contre j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Ma petite sœur a été renvoyée de Salem. Je voudrais savoir si elle pouvait venir ici finir ses études.  
  
-Cela dépend des causes de son renvoi et de son dossier.  
  
Eva claqua des doigts et un dossier apparut sur le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. -Tout est écrit dedans. Maintenant si voulez bien m'excuser je voudrais aller me restaurer avant de m'évanouir d'inanition.  
  
-Faites donc !  
  
Eva tourna rapidement des talons et se rendit dans les cuisines. Elle obtint rapidement un énorme sandwich puis retourna dans ses quartiers. Elle mangea rapidement puis ferma les tentures qui pendaient aux fenêtres et fit apparaître des bougies de couleurs argentées pour symboliser l'énergie psychique et la paix, blanches pour la purification, rouges pour l'énergie physique, bleues pour la protection, et enfin jaunes pour le contrôle de soi et l'équilibre. Elle les disposa en cercle puis s'assit au milieu. Elle prit du sel et forma avec un autre cercle puis elle récita une prière.  
  
Ô toi, le Vénérable,  
Sors des profondeurs de la Terre.  
Maître, Lune et Soleil,  
Par la Wicca je t'abrite,  
Ici, au cœur de mon cercle.  
Je te prie de protéger cet espace  
Et de faire descendre sur moi  
La force de ton Soleil.  
  
Ensuite, elle entonna des extraits du credo des sorcières.  
  
Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières,  
Les secrets dans la nuit cachés,  
Quand l'obscurité guidait notre destinée,  
Qu'aujourd'hui nous amenons en pleine lumière.  
  
Le savoir de ce monde n'est qu'oubli,  
Et l'au-delà restera impénétrable.  
Ici est invoqué le dieu vénérable,  
Afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie.  
  
Et Fais ce que voudra soit le défi  
S'il vient d'amour et sans tromperie,  
Car telle est l'unique loi.  
Par l'ancienne magie, qu'il en soit ainsi.  
  
Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cinquième heure de l'après midi pointe son nez. Elle alla, après avoir tout rangé, se préparer pour son rendez vous avec les jumeaux Weasley. Un quart d'heures avant qu'il soit huit heures, Eva sortit et se rendit à Pré-au-lard. Cependant, elle ne vit pas l'ombre noire qui se faufila dans le château quand elle ouvrit les portes du hall.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
* L'arithmancie est une méthode de prédiction de l'avenir fondée sur les noms et les nombres. Elle s'appuie sur des principes très stricts et sur le calcul mathématiques.  
  
Du grec arithmo, qui signifie « nombre », et de manteia « prophétie », elle utilisé depuis plus de deux mille ans par les magiciens et les sorciers pour aider les hommes à analyser et à développer leurs pouvoirs et leurs talents, à surmonter des obstacles ou à tracer le chemin de leur avenir............  
  
Extrait du Livre de l'Apprenti Sorcier de Allan &Elisabeth Kronzek  
  
*Charmed Episode « Rages et Chagrin » Saison 4Répliques tac au tac Séries Mage. N°26 Mars Avril 2004  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Réponses aux reviews (et oui je les ai mises)  
  
Chapitre 1 pour Twwo :  
  
Dragounette : Merci à toi première revieweuse sur Twwo  
  
Astronema : Fan de Charmed ? Moi.??? Noon juste un tout petit peu mais je préfère Harry Potter.  
  
Larm : Tu adores ? c'est bien après tout c'est le but. Merci  
  
*sweety* : Je suis honorée que tu as changé tes habitudes pour moi ! Merci pour ta review et revoila la suite  
  
Théoden : Dernier sur le Chapitre 1 mais premier sur le chapitre 2 ! Whoa, t'as été rapide dis moi ! Merci pour tes reviews. Et oui tu a bien capté l'histoire mais tu vas voir c'est un peut plus compliquer que ça en a l'air  
  
Et hop on est passé à celle du Chapitre 2 :  
  
Yria : Ma fic est excellente ? Tu adores ? Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Merci pour ta review et voila la suite.  
  
Dragounette : Encore toi ? Alors re-merci pour ta review et puis pour ton avis  
  
Xxx : Tu veux la suite ? Vos désirs sont des ordres (pas trop quand même) !  
  
Marianne : ma fic excellente ? *moue de suspicion* merci  
  
Astronema : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et voila la suite comme promis.  
  
Mathilde : la suite la voila par contre tu es contre un Eva/Severus tu es la seule ou presque qui m'as dit quelque chose comme ça. Ca m'a étonné.  
  
Lady jedusor : Tu voulais la suite le plus possible ? Eh bien j'espère que le délai t'a comblé car c'est la première fois que je suis aussi régulière. Merci pour ta review  
  
Loraline : Changer de sexe comme ça ? Étrange ? Oui tu as raison ç a peut paraître étrange pour la personne a qui ça arrive et à son entourage. Mais puisque peu de personne sait...  
  
Hedwige : *regarde ses chevilles* ça va elle gonfle pas trop. Je te remercie de tes compliments et de ta review elle m'a fait plaisir.  
  
Marie : tines je suis du même avis que toi sur les slashs, pas contre du tout. Je me lirai bien un Harry/Drago ou un Harry/Severus. Euh je m'éloigne un peu du sujet moi. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ma fic superbe et je te remercie.  
  
Annie : Tu n'aimes pas Hermione ? Alors nous sommes d'accord sur un point au moins. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Elle n'est pas mis très en valeur la Mise je sais tout.  
  
Alors maintenant les réponses aux reviews de fanfiction.net :  
  
4rine (x2): tiens toi tu veux aller vite quand tu tapes ton pseudo. Merveilleux, superbe fait attention, il faut quand même rester près de la réalité.  
  
Lisia : merci pour ta review.  
  
Falang : Tu as été surpris lorsque la véritable identité d'Eva a été révelé ? Mon effet a réussi alors. J'aurais aimé qu'on découvre la vérité plus tard mais au début Malédiction devait être une mini-fic et vu la durée d'un chapitre. Ça ne risque pas.  
  
Emilie : j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu et que la suite te plait.  
  
Galaad : Tiens tu l'a vu où l'histoire avec laquelle on a envie de lire des dizaines de chapitres a la suite. Car moi je vois pas où t'as trouvé tout ça dans la mienne. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Arwen : Tu as raison il y a du Charmed et du Crow. Si je pouvais rajouter un petit Eric Draven dans l'histoire je dirais pas non. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Bélial : merci pour ta review, j'ai vachement apprécié que tu m'écrives quelque chose  
  
Alpo : rien à dire, merci et voila la suite.  
  
Ambre Potter : Tu ne crois pas que je vais te révéler le futur de l'intrigue de mon histoire(. Déjà que je n'en ai qu'une vague idée et que je l'ai commencé sur un coup de tête. Sinon Rogue est déjà en train de tomber amoureux d'Eva bien qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.  
  
Titou : l'intrigue est claire et bien ficelée mais il faut espérer que ça ne se complique pas trop par la suite, non ? Je suis une pro de truc si compliqué que je ne me comprends plus moi-même. Lol  
  
Nflia : Moi aussi j'aime les Dark Harry et quand les rencontres avec Severus sont bien écrites c'est un régal. Pur le couple Eva/Severus, ça va être très spéciale, vu qu'elle ne peut plus aimer. Pourquoi ? à ça c'est le mystère.  
  
Artemis (onarluca@wanadoo.fr) (x2): j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et bonne lecture. Merci pour la review.  
  
Shadow : Tu m'as aidé, comme d'ailleurs toute les personnes qui m'ont répondu, c'était le dilemme total pour savoir si j'annoncé un slash ou pas. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il va avoir des allusions de slash mais je ne sais pas encore quel couple. Merci pour la review.  
  
Dumati (x2): Tu sais quoi ? Tes reviews m'ont fait super plaisir. Merci  
  
Liliana : A quand la suite mais à la semaine suivante ! j'l'avais dit !  
  
Shenna : J'ai jaugé la largeur de mes portes. Ça va, çà passe encore mais juste juste. Lol. Merci pour ta review qui fait super plaisir.  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Woua ! La plus longue review qu'on m'est jamais écrite!(n'hésite pas à recommencer j'ai adoré !^^) Alors, j'vais y répondre point par point. Tout d'abord, l'originalité de ma fic, et bien c'est un peu fait exprès. Je cherchais quelque chose de pas courant et d'un coup l'illumination bien qu'au départ ça devait un être un one-shot, puis une mini fic. Ensuite, Harry est Eva et Eva est Harry, une seule même personne pour l'éternité ou presque (je vais te révéler la fin quand même ? Lol) donc Harry est devenue une femme pas seulement en apparence. Pour le coup de ne pas céder aux avances, et bien c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée. Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais faire pour éviter que ça devienne une fic à l'eau de rose. Je suis déjà en train de commencer la justification du refus d'Eva. Bien je crois avoir fait le tour et j'espère que c'était clair.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura l'arrivée de la « petite sœur » d'Eva mais aussi le diner avec les jumeaux et ses conséquences, une ou deux informations sur l'Ombre et enfin d'autre trucs que je ne vais pas vous dire parce que sinon il n'y a plus de suspense.  
  
En espérant que ça vous a plu, reviews please !!  
  
Enora de Wes d'Aigle 


	4. Chapitre 4

Malédiction.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Du sang...  
  
Beaucoup de sang...  
  
Des sanglots...  
  
Une silhouette étendue sur le sol...  
  
Des ombres tournant autour...  
  
Leur mépris évidant...  
  
Un cri...  
  
NON !!!  
  
Eva se réveilla en sursaut. Toute tremblante, elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine. Lentement, elle essaya d'effacer les images de son rêve en se balançant. Mais ses souvenirs persistèrent. Le dîner avec les jumeaux avait ravivé une cicatrice qu'elle croyait disparue depuis longtemps. Ils avaient longuement discuté de leur rencontre à Salem quatre ans plus tôt alors qu'elle venait juste d'intégrer le corps professoral de la prestigieuse école. Durant les trois heures qu'avaient duré le repas, elle n'avait vu que le bon coté des choses mais la nuit lui avait montré ce qu'elle avait ignoré durant tant d'année.  
  
Elle se leva et alla s'installer dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte. De son perchoir, elle avait une bonne vue du parc, de la forêt interdite et du lac. Elle contempla un instant la lune avant que celle-ci ne la ramène au sujet de son trouble.  
  
*Flash-Back*  
  
L'agitation qui régnait à Blackat, le village bordant les limites de Salem, avait attiré une grande partie des élèves qui étaient restés durant les vacances ainsi que les doyennes. Quelle avait été leur horreur lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte des actes des villageois. Une petite fille sanglotait sur le corps de sa mère. Elle allait être lapidée lorsque un cri s'éleva dans les airs.  
  
NON !!!!!!!  
  
Eva n'avait pu retenir le cri de révolte qui avait grandi dans sa gorge. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Empoignant son bâton de pouvoir, elle mit en place un bouclier autour de la pauvre fillette. Son geste étonna plus d'un, par sa provenance, la fille la plus discrète du collège, par le sort, un de ceux que l'on apprend à ceux qui réussissent la semaine de l'enfer de l'entraînement des aurors effectué par une seconde année. Seuls trois personnes restèrent de glace, sachant son secret.  
  
Eva s'avança, défiant les fautifs de recommencer, puis entra dans son dôme. Elle s'agenouilla près du corps et releva la tête de la fille. Ses yeux étaient semblables aux siens, vert émeraude. Pendant un moment qui sembla une éternité, elles se défièrent du regard. Eva finit par sourire. La fille le lui rendit et essuya ses larmes.  
  
-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Eva Evans. Et toi ?  
  
-Elizabeth Ev... Evans.  
  
La petite avait hésité de lui dire son nom, trouvant étrange qu'elles aient le même. Eva lui tendit ses bras et elle alla s'y précipiter pour mieux cacher ses larmes.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
Eva avait fini par savoir ce qui s'était passé. Avec l'appui des doyennes, elle avait adopté Elizabeth et lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Elles s'étaient vite considérées comme les sœurs qu'elles n'avaient jamais eues.  
  
Eva soupira. L'incident remontait à dix presque onze ans montant mais il existait toujours une barrière entre les deux filles. Elizabeth avait 15 ans depuis peu et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait l'année dernière disparu pendant une semaine et Eva l'ava it retrouvé ans l'ancienne masure qu'elle partageait avec sa mère qui tombait en ruine. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à s'y réfugier.  
  
Cependant, l'incident avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Le conseil de discipline avait attendu la fin de l'année pour statuer sur son cas mais la sanction avait été dure. Elle se demandait comment sa sœur y réagissait et elle espérait vraiment que le professeur Dumbledore allait accepter de l'intégrer à Poudlard. Après tout, il avait bien accueilli un loup-garou !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore s'inquiétait. Son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait décidément un comportement des plus étrange. En premier venait sa haine quasi injustifiée contre Hermione Weasley, puis venait son amitié avec Severus, qu'il soupçonnait amoureux. Ensuite, il y avait son rendez-vous avec les Jumeaux Weasley qui ferait courir les langues pendant un bon moment. Et pour finir, son dossier scolaire et celui de sa prétendue sœur n'étaient pas très clairs. Leurs origines étaient inconnues mais les Doyennes leur faisaient confiance. De plus, il avait vérifié les documents qu'elle lui avait donné lors de son entrevue pour le poste et il n'y avait aucun document sur son enfance et pourtant Alice de Nowhere, de réputation méfiante mais sure, l'avait présenté en personne au conseil d'admission deSalem.  
  
L'illustre directeur de Poudlard soupira et ferma le dossier de Miss Elizabeth Evans. Il se tourna vers son Fumseck qui admirait son nouveau plumage.  
  
-Dis-moi, fidèle ami, pouvons nous accueillir en paix ces deux jeunes femmes ?  
  
Le phoenix se redressa comme s'il le jaugeait puis laissa échapper un faible trémolo d'acquiescement.  
  
¤La vraie question, stupide compagnon, c'est de savoir si elle vous laissera mourir en paix¤  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Merci !! Merci beaucoup !!  
  
-C'est tout naturel. Quel directeur serais-je si je n'acceptais pas une si excellente élève ? Vous pouvez même la ramener ici pour qu'elle se familiarise avec l'école dès maintenant.  
  
-Merci encore, professeur. Puis-je partir de suite ? Je pourrais ainsi passer au Conseil demander audience.  
  
-Faites donc très chère, je vous en prie !  
  
-Merci du fond du cœur !  
  
« Il faudrait déjà que tu en ais un ! »  
  
« Oh la ferme toi »  
  
-Je reviendrais sûrement que demain cependant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
-Bien, alors, au revoir professeur !  
  
-Au revoir !  
  
Le professeur Evans sortit du bureau de l'homme qu'elle méprisait du profond d'elle-même avec un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Elle alla dans ses quartiers pour se changer. Elle se vêtit d'une robe verte foncée où étaient brodés d'étranges signes en fils orange. Elle prit la cape assortie, puis son Aigle vint se poser sur son épaule, son serpent vint s'enrouler autour de son poigner gauche et son chat grimpa dans un sac noir qu'elle prit dans sa main droite. Enfin, de sa main libre elle fit un geste et vint s'y loger un bâton difforme.  
  
Elle sortit de ses appartements escorté de Peeves qu'elle informa qu'elle allait voir des personnes pouvant lui donner une autorisation officielle, sinon officieuse, pour sa vengeance. Celui eut l'air extasié et c'est sur un ton joyeux qu'ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle. Toutefois, ils ne virent pas le regard étonné des différents occupant du château.  
  
L'esprit frappeur la laissa à la porte mais la regarda s'avancer dans la forêt interdite bien qu'il sente le regard des professeurs Rogue et Weasley posé sur son corps illuminée d' une aura rouge et or terriblement impressionnante.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Institut de Salem, USA.  
  
-Vous êtes ici pour tenter d'intégrer la prestigieuse USS de notre bonne communauté de Salem. Ici, sont réunis les meilleurs élèves de toutes les écoles de Sorcellerie du monde. Durant les trois jours qui suivront seront déterminés les cinquante candidats qui auront la chance de suivre les cours de cette faculté durant quatre ans. Les autres devront rentrer chez eux bien que les plus chanceux auront la possibilité d'être accepté dans une autre USS. Vous allez bientôt considéré les prochains jours comme les plus durs de votre vie malgré le fait que notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a pris un congé annuel mais ne vous relâchez pas elle reviendra dès qu'elle aura accompli sa mission.  
  
Un murmure de déception parcourut les prétendants aux places si prisés, auquel fut suivit une acclamation de bonheur de ceux qui avait eu le plaisir de l'avoir en cours. La réputation du professeur Evans l'avait précédé, il semblerait. Son remplaçant devra bien se tenir. Les doyennes avait hésité d'en employer deux, un pour l'USS, l'autre pour le collège mais elles avaient trouvé quelqu'un qui avait accepté l'infernal emploi du temps de son prédécesseur.  
  
Le professeur Irina Dimitrov décrocha du discours habituel pour observer son nouveau collègue. Blond aux yeux bleus, tout en lui faisait ressortir une aura de glace. Draco Malfoy... Eva lui en avait tellement parlée. Elle était fascinée par cette aristocrate anglais qui avait fait battre le cœur de sa meilleure amie. Irina, en effet, était une des seules privilégiées à connaître le secret de la mystérieuse Eva Evans dont tous les élèves craignaient et attendaient avec impatience les cours.  
  
Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors de leur première année à l'institut de Salem. Unique héritière d'une grande famille russe, ses parents avaient souhaité que leur fille ait une éducation exemplaire loin des affres de la guerre et de la misère. Là, elle avait vu arriver une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, aux yeux d'émeraude et effarouchée par le monde accompagnée d'une femme sans âge qui lui avait fait grande impression. Elles avaient été réparties dans les castes opposées mais cela n'avait pas empêché Irina de garder un œil sur celle qui se disait s'appeler Eva Evans. Elle l'a découvrit puissante et intelligente mais immensément farouche et solitaire. Durant cinq ans, elle avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle sans succès. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour de septembre de sa sixième année...  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
-Alors, mangemorte, tu as peur ?  
  
Acculée, Irina recula en observant ses adversaires : cinq septième années et sept autre de l'USS. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, elle, une piètre sixième année.  
  
-Je ne suis pas mangemorte !  
  
-Parle, parle, mais nous, nous savons la vérité !  
  
Irina releva ses manches et leur tendit ses manches.  
  
-Vous voyez la marque peut-être ? - IL n'est pas idiot, il ne t'aurait jamais marqué avant que tu n'aies fini ta scolarité !  
  
Ses agresseurs sortirent leurs baguettes et Irina sentit sa fin approcher.  
  
-Tu vas payer pour les crimes de ton maître !  
  
-Hé non ! Attendez, on peut peut-être s'arranger ? Hum... Je sais ! Faites moi boire du Vérisératum !  
  
-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots ! On sait que ton maître est l'héritier de Serpentard. Il peut très bien avoir conçu un antidote pour ses espions !  
  
Elle ne pouvait que ranger ses arguments au placard après cette réplique. Elle se mit à prier tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait quand des bruits de pas retentirent.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
Derrière ses assaillants, se dressait l'énigmatique Eva Evans.  
  
-On ne t'a pas sonné Evans. Retourne dans ton coin jouer aux poupées et laisse nous s'occuper de la mangemorte !  
  
A la plus grande surprise de tous, elle éclata de rire.  
  
-Ca ! Une mangemorte ? Sans offense Dimitrov.  
  
-C'est pas grave.  
  
-Avez-vous déjà rencontré des mangemorts ? Non. Alors ne jugez pas quand vous ne connaissez pas !  
  
Le leader du groupe la toisa.  
  
-Parce que toi tu sais.  
  
Eva accrocha son regard et d'un ton froid lui répondit.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Un mouvement d'effarement secoua les agitateurs.  
  
-Cependant, il me semble que tu as mentionné de jouer à la poupée.  
  
D'un geste, son bâton de pouvoir vint se loger dans sa main. Son chat vint se percher sur son épaule, les yeux brillants. Un souffle souleva sa chevelure auburn et un éclair frappa les douze provocateurs. Avant qu'Irina ait put dire Quidditch, elle vit des poupées et d'autres accessoires se matérialisaient sur le sol. Ses assaillants se précipitèrent dessus s'asseyant à même le sol. Alors, elle éclata de rire. Eva s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Je crois qu'on n'a jamais été réellement présenté. Eva Evans, pour votre bon plaisir.  
  
Elle fit un révérence puis se releva.  
  
-Irina Dimitrov, à votre service.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
A partir de ce moment, une solide amitié se tissa entre elles. Eva lui raconta la vérité sur son passé, pourquoi ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, ses origines peu communes, ses secrets de cœur. Elle lui apprit à se défendre et à attaquer si bien qu'elle put intégrer l'USS. Elles firent leurs études ensemble ne se cachant rien et prenant le même travail bien que le professeur Dimitrov avait une sainte horreur de la défense contre les forces du mal et qu'elle préférait enseigner les potions.  
  
Irina reporta son attention sur les candidats et poussa un soupir. Son voisin, le non moins célèbre espion Draco Malfoy, retint un sourire. Diable qu'Eva lui manquait. Je donnerais tout pour qu'elle soit là.  
  
-... Vos professeurs, cette année, seront pour les potions Irina Dimitrov...  
  
La dénommé se leva et regarda l'assemblée de son expression la plus glaciale, ce qui fit frissonné la délégation d'élèves de Dumstrang et de Molotov, l'école russe. Ils avaient du entendre parler de la réputation de ma famille.  
  
-...pour la défense contre les forces du mal, Draco Malfoy...  
  
Ce fut autour des anglais de jeter des regards terrorisés à leur enseignant qui, Irina le voyait bien, jubilait intérieurement.  
  
-...pour la métamorphose,...  
  
*BANG*  
  
Les portes de l'auditorium s'ouvrirent à la volée. Une silhouette entra d'un pas assuré. Les professeurs qui s'étaient levé dès l'interruption restèrent sur leur garde bien qu'ils aient reconnu pour la plupart l'intruse. Celle-ci s'arrêta au centre de la salle qui ressemblait aux antiques théâtres grecs. Irina se mit à applaudir avec frénésie, gagnant des regards incrédules de son nouveau collègue et des prétendants aux cinquante places de l'USS.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Folle, elle était folle. Draco Malfoy regarda avec effarement le professeur de potions qui applaudissait celle qui avait interrompu le discours, certes assommant, de présentation. Un mouvement attira son regard au centre de la pièce. L'aigle, jusqu'alors perché sur l'épaule de la femme, s'envola pour atterrir sur le bras de sa voisine qui lui caressait maintenant la tête. Draco tourna la tête vers les doyennes, qui à sa surprise souriait.  
  
L'intruse posa son sac par terre et le chat qui y avait élu domicile grimpa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Draco vit un serpent remontait du poignée de celle-ci pour s'enrouler autour de son cou. Puis, elle fit une référence à l'intention de Dimitrov sans importuner pour le moins du monde le félin.  
  
-Je demande, moi dernière descendante de Rebecca la Rousse, sous la protection du Dieu Vénérable, conseil à la trinité de la prestigieuse école de Salem, protectrice des secrets de nos ancêtres.  
  
Draco retient sa bouche de s'ouvrir. Lui, ici ! Impossible. Comment diable Harry Potter a pu devenir une femme ?  
  
-Formule ta requête Initiée !  
  
-Par l'utilisation de sureau, le sort lancé sur ma personne par une non- initiée a échoué entraînant de graves modifications physiques. Je réclame vengeance !  
  
L'unique héritier de la très célèbre famille Malfoy vit toute l'assistance se concentrer sur l'événement qui allait se produire. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une Wiccane demandait réparation.  
  
-Ton sort a été mûrement réfléchi par le conseil, héritière ! Après de longues discussions qu'à celle qui t'a offensée, seule la mort peut la racheter !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Je sais que je n'ai pas respecté ce que j'avais dit à la fin du chapitre 3 mais je ne suis pas encore sure de deux ou trois choses alors il faut que je médite la dessus. Par contre j'ai réussi à caser Draco(j'y tenais vraiment, franchement qui n'aime pas Draco Malfoy. Je sais plein de monde mais quand même j'ai le droit de l'aimer moi !) Quelque part même si on ne le verra pas ernomément !  
  
Par contre vous aurez les RAR la prochaine fois promis. D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Donc Merci à Artemis, eternam, alpo(quelques éclaircissement ont été donné et d'autre vienne), 4rine, shadow, Arwen Yui, Gabrielletrompelamort (tu crois vraiment pas que je vais tout te dévoiler sur EVA/HARRY maintenant quand même !!), Galaad (je ne suis pas modeste je dis la vérité), Couzi, Shani, xxx, marie, théoden, astronema, Antares et Seamade.  
  
Promis vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre ! Je m'y mets dès demain et j'ai toute une semaine de vacances devant moi-même si j'ai un accès limité à l'ordi !  
  
Pour ceux qui ça intéresse, vous pouvez me trouvez sur msn à l'adresse zaza83700@hotmail.com  
  
Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai un chapitre à poster et Review please. 


End file.
